Unrequited
by Kinberuri
Summary: (yaoi/Takori/Jyoushiro) A very short little story about Iori exploring his feelings for Takeru.


DISCLAIMER: I dun own Digimon. Darn.  
  
WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, yaoi, shota... Takori and mention of Jyoushiro.   
  
Now before I get into this, I wanna get something straight (haha yaoi fic straight haha... I'm so lame.) I don't support Takori. n_n;; I don't really support Iori-chan with anyone (although there is a HIGHLY amusing shrine to him and BlackWarGreymon n_n). I don't really have a problem with Takori but I like Takeru with Hikari or Daisuke or even Ken a lot better. Now. I wrote this story to kind of challenge myself. For one thing, I don't much care for nor identify with Iori so it was rather challenging to write from his POV. Also writing about a couple I don't care for was weird too.  
  
The basis I put behind this is that this particular Takori example is one sided (I suppose it's Irokeru or something to that nature then). As in Iori has a crush on Takeru. I can kind of see this happening in an emotional displacure sort of way. The Jogress (DNA) thing I think can be used as good back up for a couple... Personally, I don't think it constitutes as proof but I think it creates very strong bonds between the two characters. For instance, I love Kensuke but in my Kensuke (and Kaisuke) fics the role Jogress shinka plays in their relationship is merely a sort of bonus. Something that helps bring them together but is not the basis of the entire relationship.  
  
In this case of Takori, I theorize (just call me Koushi-chan n_n) that the Jogress that Takeru and Iori share brings up emotions in the younger of the two that he doesn't quite understand or overanalyzes. Somewhat similar to Sakura and Syoaran's crushes on Yukito in Cardcaptor Sakura. Anyway, I have no idea where this rant is going so I'm just going to shut up because I think I've got my idea across. Enjoy this ficlet if you're so inclined but keep in mind it's not exactly my best work. n_n;;  
  
---  
  
Upamon is snoring again. Really loudly too. I look over at him, snuggled up against my pillow. I always find myself shocked at how that much noise can come from the little yellow ball. At the moment I just try to tune it out and pull the covers up a little tighter.   
  
I don't know whether my inability to sleep is because of the unfamiliar bed or my thoughts. Okaasan and Ojiisan went away for the weekend and I was offered the chance to spend the night here while they're gone... Takeru and his mother have been very hospitable and the futon they set up for me in their living room is quite comfortable but I just can't sleep...  
  
It's funny... When Paildramon and Silphimon appeared and we were waiting for our Digimon to Jogress together, Takeru and I would joke about it and what they would become together. I was afraid of him for a while because he confused me so... How he could go from cheerful and happy to so violent and adament about destroying our enemy.   
  
But when it finally happened and Shakkoumon appeared all my worries dissapeared... I just felt happy. Because of Takeru. I don't know why exactly... I tried to figure it out... It didn't really make any sense. Why should Takeru make me any happier than he did before? I talked to Koushiro about it. He did his best to help me figure it out, mentioned something about how Jyou made him feel the same way... But then weren't Jyou and Koushiro... together?   
  
I hate how the others think I'm just a little kid. They think that just because I'm younger than them that I won't understand things or won't be interested in them. But I'm a lot more mature than they give me credit for. I figured out that Jyou and Koushiro were a couple on my own. I faced BlackWarGreymon on my own. I realized that I have a crush on Takeru on my own...  
  
Maybe I am only nine. But they say I act grown up for my age... But then they turn around and treat me like a kid again. I wish I was just a few years older. Then maybe I could tell Takeru-kun that I like him and maybe we could do what Jyou and Koushiro do...  
  
I feel my cheeks get warm at that particular thought. Jyou and Koushiro are so lucky... I saw them kiss once when I was walking in to the room while visiting Koushiro's house. They looked very... happy. That's the only way to describe it. I wish I were older so Takeru and I could be like that...  
  
I can't stand being in this bed anymore. It's getting really late, everyone's probably asleep... I listen in the darkness for anything other than Upamon's snoring. Nothing. Carefully I move aside the blankets and stand up, feeling my way through the dark and unfamiliar living room. I step around objects and furniture, careful not to bump into anything and make my way to the hall.   
  
Looking down the dark hall, I can make out the doors lining the walls and notice Takeru's bedroom door is cracked open. A very, very faint line of light is visible through it and it's to this line of light that I find myself walking. I peek through the crack but I can barely see anything. The only light is moonlight and streetlights that seeps in through the blinds. I can hear the slow breathing of Takeru's slumber and the soft snoring of Patamon (oi, do all Digimon snore?)  
  
Taking a deep breath I very carefully open the door a little more and peek my head in, praying the hinges don't choose to creak. I see Takeru's sleeping form, covered by his blankets and shrouded in dim moonlight. I tiptoe into the room.  
  
Takeru is fast asleep, curled up on his side with his head resting on his folded arms. Patamon sleeps on his pillow between Takeru and the wall, his big ears wrapped around himself. The dim light makes Takeru's face look very dramatic and his blond hair hangs in his eyes, no longer restricted by his hat.  
  
Without even thinking as I approach him, I reach up and gently brush his bangs away from his face. I sharply draw back my hand, scolding myself for being so absent minded. Takeru shows no sign that I disturbed him.   
  
It's not fair, Takeru... Not at all. I'm just a kid so you'll never love me. You probably love Hikari anway, don't you? I'll never get to kiss you like Jyou and... My thoughts trail off as I stare at Takeru's sleep relaxed face. He's so close to me and oblivious to me at the same time... I could probably just...  
  
My face gets warm again and for one of the very few times in my life, I throw caution to the wind. Carefully and slowly, I lean forward, heart pounding in my ears. He's so close I can feel his breath on my face. I close my eyes and very softly touch my lips to Takeru's. They're warm and soft and feel good against mine... Takeru sighs in his sleep and I jump back, eyes flying open and my heart racing. Takeru just nuzzles against his pillow a little and resumes his deep breathing.  
  
I hurry out of the room, closing the door and leaving the little crack like before. Trying to ignore the pounding of my heart, I peek through the crack one last time before turning to go back to the living room.   
  
Upamon looks up groggily as I climb back into bed. "Where'd you go, Iori-chan?" he mumbles, snuggling up to me. I put my arms around his round little body and hug him, hoping he can't see me blush in the dark.  
  
"Just to the bathroom," I fib. "Go back to sleep."  
  
He's already snoring again. I sigh slightly, idly touching his little wingtips. I wish I could tell him that I just did the most exciting thing ever. I kissed Takaishi Takeru. I never will again, I'll never tell him I like him... he probably wouldn't believe me anyway.  
  
After all, I'm just a kid. 


End file.
